


The Candy Isle

by Newblood_Freya (Fizzy_bee23)



Category: The Folk of the Air - Holly Black
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awful AU, Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M, OOC, Tumblr Prompt, meet ugly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 16:03:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18391718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fizzy_bee23/pseuds/Newblood_Freya
Summary: Prompt: we’re fighting over the last box of half off Valentine’s Day chocolate and end up in a “who has it worse” battle





	The Candy Isle

February 16th. Two days after Valentine’s Day. Three days since I found out that I was dating a lying manipulative sack of shit and subsequently buried myself in work after dumping his pathetic ass.

It’s been four hours since I was forced away from my case files. And all I want is to buy a box of chocolate, then go home and have a relaxing bath with a glass of wine. Before I purge any trace of his existence from my apartment.

Which is why I’m here in the candy isle of a CVS arguing with some guy over the last box of discount chocolate. The guy pauses mid-rant and almost seems to deflate a little before looking me in the eye.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t be taking this out on you. It’s just- my ex… my first love honestly. She found out that my former best friend, the guy that she cheated on me with and later left me for, is engaged. And then spent all of Valentine’s Day crying to _me_ about it. So you see, I need these.”

I nod slowly as I process his big share. “Well that is really shitty. However, I spent my Valentine’s Day processing a breakup with my boyfriend of six months, after finding out that he had been two timing me with my _twin_. And then, I found out through Instagram that not even four hours after I dumped him, he proposed to her. And she said _yes!_ So you may need these. But I definitely need them more.”

The guys annoyingly perfect lips pressed into a thin line. “Sucks for you, but I’m not leaving here without those chocolates.”

A humorless chuckle spills from my lips at his declaration. I take a step forward into his personal space. “Well I guess you’re not leaving then.”

He arches a perfect eyebrow and narrows his eyes. “Is that a threat?”

I sigh. “No, listen. I just- I really need this chocolate right now. Okay. My life is so shitty right now. And all I want is this box of freaking chocolates. So could you just…”

The guy runs his fingers through his thick raven hair. “Well my life hasn’t exactly been a picnic either.”

“Oh really, well I’ve spent the last three months trying to track down the man who murdered my parents in front of me and then kidnapped my sisters and I until we escaped ten years later.”

He nods slowly and licks his lips. “That’s terrible and I’m sorry you went through that. But, last week was the anniversary of the day my abusive older brother murdered our entire family.”

“My last girlfriend jumped off a cliff.”

“When they were alive, my family new how horribly I was being abused and didn’t lift a finger to stop it, they even sent me to live with him.”

I took another step into in personal space. “Well when I was twelve, my twenty year old neighbor got me drunk and made me dance with him until I got sick, then passed me off to my kidnappers wife like luggage.”

“The only time my mother ever paid me any attention when I was little was if I was being cruel to someone else.” The guy leans in closer until we’re practically nose to nose and I can count every single one of his eyelashes.

“When I was nine one of the guards was of the opinion that I should have been killed along with my parents, so he decided to express that sentiment by cutting off the tip of my finger, then intimidating me into silence.”

“Well when I was-”

“Um.” We both turned to see a very uncomfortable(and concerned) looking CVS employee holding a crate full of boxes identical to the very one we were fighting over. I share a disbelieving look with the unreasonably attractive guy I’ve been arguing with. And then we both burst into uncontrollable, bordering on hysterical laughter. Until we had nearly fallen over.

By the time we finished we were finished, the poor kid holding the crate looked even more uncomfortable than before. “Um, so. I have to restock the boxed chocolate. So. Um, if you guys could step away from the shelf…so I could… do that. I would really appreciate it.”

We both moved out of the kids way. But, not before I snagged the box off the self, earning a very disapproving look from the guy. “Don’t judge me.”

The guy put a hand over his heart as he said, “I would never.” Sounding deeply offended at the very notion that he would dare judge anyone.

I rolled my eyes, not quite managing to keep the smile off my face as I extended my hand. “Jude Duarte.”

The guy returned my smile as he took my hand. “Cardan Greenbriar.”

“Well, Cardan Greenbriar, this was very weird. I’m gonna go buy this chocolate. It was nice to meet you.”

The guy- Cardan, snorted. “It was nice to meet you too. I enjoyed the trauma sharing.”

I couldn’t help but laugh as I walked over to the register to buy my box of chocolates.

I’m opening my car door when I hear someone call my name. I look up to see Cardan running towards me box of chocolates in hand. I cross my arms and lean against the car door. When he reaches me I raise an eyebrow. “Yes?” I ask. With an amused smile playing on my lips.

Cardan takes a few deep breaths before answering, “I know this is weird. But would you maybe… want to go out with me sometime?”

My eyebrows shot into my hairline. _That is not where I thought this was going._ I tried to joke. “So what? I seduced you with my childhood trauma and intense need for discount chocolate?”

Cardan’s expression melted into a coy smirk. “Yeah, pretty much.”

 _Wow, he’s serious._ “I- okay.”

Then he gave me a starlight smile and we exchanged numbers. On the way home I look over at the chocolates in the passenger side and smile.

**Author's Note:**

> My first oneshot. I saw this prompt and Immediately just had to do this.
> 
> So, yeah hope you enjoyed ;)


End file.
